


ART - Eureka

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers created as stocking fillers for Fandom Stocking 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Eureka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/gifts), [dontwantmeback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwantmeback/gifts), [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts), [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts), [kaffyr (kaffyrutsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts).



Jack/Allison - For Deanlover and Lifeistoobrevis

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/354635/354635_original.jpg)

Jack/Henry - For Azarsuete

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/344944/344944_original.jpg)

Jack/Tess - For Gwynevere1 and Omorka

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/356448/356448_original.jpg)

Jo/Zane - For Dontwantmeback and Bessemerprocess

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/361094/361094_original.jpg)

Nathan - For Roeskva and Kaffyr

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/354362/354362_original.jpg)

~


End file.
